Siriusly Loopy
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: Just a bunch of emails between some "friends." Eventual Remus/Sirius and Lily/James


**I was going to have the email addresses ending with HSWCAW but it's not letting me which is really frustrating. Anyway just an idea I had. Yes, there is slash in this, so if you are not a fan, please don't read. It's all through email anyway so... yeah. Anyway let me know if you want me to continue. :)**

x.

x.

To: james_potter_is_the_best_chaser

From: siriusly_Sirius

First of all...it should not surprise me that, even though you weren't even on the bloody Quidditch team you were cocky enough to make that your email address. I'm proud of the cockiness mate, but that is the gayest of all emails. (I know what you're going to say back and I'm warning you, don't.)

Anyway, I'd ask Rem, but as we're not talking... have you done the Essay for potions? Sweet merlin's sweaty underpants, why do they do this to us? Do they think it's kind to prepare us for next year's NEWTS? We get it, even I get it and that's saying something innit?

Speaking of Rem, has he mentioned anything?

Lots of love from your bestest pal in the world! xoxoxoxoxoxo

x.

x.

To: siriusly_sirius

From: james_potter_is_the_best_chaser

Just in case I've never mentioned it.. you are Queen of the Queers. Well done, quite an accomplishment there (though not a hard one)

I was eleven, and what's the use of changing it when it's the truth? How very kind to point out what you think about it. I might point something back to you, if you don't mind. You are gay. And what about your email address? Seriously Sirius.. I mean come on, siriusly? (I had to. I just had to, I'm not even sorry!)

You know, I should not help you just to make you bloody go and talk to him. It would almost be amusing to see someone such as you, become a pussy in the terms of this. (haha but you're not such a fan of it are you.) But because I am the best friend you'll ever have, I've sent an attachment. But if you bloody copy it word for word again, I'll turn you into a rat and give you to Snivelly.

I'm not a bloody girl, although I bet you wish I was one. Wonder what I'd look like and be like, eh? Anyway, I don't talk about those things to Rem, but I suppose I should...

Yes I know how much you love me. Just keep it in your pants. I know that might be a bit hard for ya but. (Haha)

I love you too, you crazy git.

Infinity xo's!

x.

x.

To: remus_lupin

From: james_potter_is_the_best_chaser

Hey Moony! Let's get past the causalities. Yes, I'm aware of how awesome my email is, and how it speaks of nothing but humbleness and honesty.

Secondly, your email is very practical, just as you.

Thirdly, thanks again for helping me with the potions, it was almost cruel to leave Sirius hanging. What's happened between you two? I mean, it's gotta be Sirius (we have got to stop, I know) if he can't even ask for your help, and has to ask me if you've said anything. I promise if you want to talk to me about it and want it to stay between the two of us, I will oblige.

Also, I hope the past couple of weeks haven't been too hard on you... ;)

Love, James

x.

x.

To: james_potter_is_the_best_chaser

From: Lily_flowers_x

Potter,

If you send me one more email, one more spam about meeting 'hot babes' in the area and then putting a picture of your bloody face underneath, I will personally not only send you a virus that will shut down your whole computer, but when we return back to school I'll do something to shut you down.

Just in case your dim witted brain did not understand that, here it is nice, simple and clear.

LEAVE ME ALONE!

x.

x.

To: Lily_flowers_x

From: potion_hb_mater

Lil,

I'm sorry.

Please respond to me.

Love,

Severus.

x.

x.

To: potion_hb_mater

From: Lily_flowers_x

Oh, so I'm good enough to talk to through emails, but not in person?

I guess once you call me that foul name again, you won't be able to see my reaction. There's that at least.

I'm not interested, leave me alone.

x.

x.

To: james_potter_is_the_best_chaser

From: siriusly_Sirius

If I'm Queen I outrank you. Though I guess I do that on a daily basis anyway so no big treat.

Just to clear things up you slow git, I am not gay. I have never liked another boy ever. I've only liked one, and I am quite sure I will ever only like one. That would make me bisexual, if we were to put a title towards it.

Wow, you really know how to hold a grudge don't you? THAT WAS IN THE SECOND GRADE. If you turn me into a rat I will turn you into a fish and throw you in the lake and leave you there. Also before I do that, when I'm rat form I will poo all through your bed and things.

Look, James, in all Sirius-ness (this is getting ridiculous now but I can't stop) Rem and I... are a mess. And it bothers me, a lot. And I don't know how to fix it. I'm so good at breaking things apart, but never fixing them.

Could use all the help I could get.

Love, Sirius xoxo

x.

x.


End file.
